Many companies such as, for example, International Business Machines Corporation, encourage innovation. For example, in encouraging innovation, these companies support patent development programs with their employee base. These patent development programs include, for example, corporate wide invention programs that provide tools and resources for the employee base to be successful innovators and hence, patent holders. These resources, for example, include standardized tools to complete patent submissions such as, for example, standardized patent disclosure forms.